Goodbye feelings
by Applered29
Summary: Caroline surprend Klaus et Haley, cette déception de plus la pousse à éteindre toute émotion et elle disparaît.
1. Chapter 1

Après avoir lu la lettre de Tyler, Caroline su qu'il y avait un seul endroit où elle voulait être, c'est pour cette raison qu'à deux heures du matin elle se tenait devant la porte de Klaus Michealson. Elle inspira profondément essayant de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler et frappa de deux coups secs, elle attendit quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité avant que la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaitre Klaus le torse nu. Il parut surpris de voir la jolie blonde sur le pas de sa porte mais encore plus de la voire entrée chez lui sans mot dire.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais chez moi ? interrogea-t-il presque agacé tout en refermant la porte derrière lui. Caroline, pourquoi pleures-tu ? reprit-il d'une voix plus douce quand il remarqua ses yeux brillant de larmes.

Caroline s'approcha lentement de lui et ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer, lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais elle s'arrêta soudainement. Klaus pencha la tête sur le côté tentant de comprendre son comportement, il se retourna suivant son regard. Haley se tenait debout un sourire un coin et ne portant que pour seul habit un tee-shirt à lui. Klaus s'attendit à une explosion de la part de Caroline mais il décida de ne rien dire, après tout elle l'avait traité comme un moins que rien plus d'une fois.

Contre toutes attentes Caroline ne hurla pas, un froid s'insinua lentement en elle une sorte de lassitude insupportable quelque chose de tellement pesant qu'elle se sentit suffoqué. Alors elle décida de ne plus rien ressentir, parce que c'était plus simple.

- Caroline ? demanda Klaus comme pour la ramener parmi eux.

Cette dernière porta enfin son regard sur Klaus puis sur Haley qui la scrutait avec le même sourire moqueur.

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, merci Haley tu viens de m'empêcher de faire une énorme erreur, déclara Caroline avec un sourire froid en adoptant une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Klaus parut secoué par cette réponse, avait-il raté sa chance avec Caroline ? Il tenta de rester égal à lui-même mais ne put s'empêcher de la suivre dans l'entrée :

- Et que comptais tu faire, Love ?

Elle se stoppa sur le pas de la porte et dit d'une voix enjouée mais le regard éteint :

- Et bien je crois que j'étais sur le point de t'embrasser et peut être essayé quelque chose avec toi, mais finalement j'ai de bien meilleurs projets qui me viennent à l'esprit !

A ces mots elle tourna les talons et disparu dans la nuit noire laissant Klaus choqué et Haley amusé de ce qui venait de se produire. Klaus claqua la porte sèchement et son regard se porta sur Hayley.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?


	2. Chapter 2

- Votre attention s'il vous plait, les passagés du vol en direction de Milan doivent se diriger vers la porte d'embarquement C, merci.

Caroline, vêtu d'une jupe bleu marine et d'une veste clair, pris ses valises et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement ou plutôt, vers sa nouvelle vie. Elle se sentait belle et libre, prête à conquérir le monde loin de cette pathétique petite ville qu'était Mystic Falls. C'est donc d'un pas pressé qu'elle franchit la porte d'embarquement non sans sentir sur elle plusieurs regard appréciateur venant de la gente masculine.

« Bye Mystic Falls » pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Elle ne doit pas être bien loi alors retrouvez là ! hurla Klaus Mikaelson dans son téléphone portable, tremblant de rage, puis il raccrocha.

Au loin il entendit sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, pensant que c'était peut-être celle qu'il cherchait il se précipita dans le hall. Cependant se fut un homme qu'il découvrit à la place.

- Elijah ?

- Bonjour mon frère, salua poliment Elijah tout en s'avançant vers lui. Je passais dans le coin et il m'a pris l'envie de venir aux nouvelles, comment vas-tu Niklaus?

Klaus soupira tout en l'invitant à le suivre dans le salon, il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler maintenant, il voulait trouver Caroline. Mais à contre cœur il leur servit un whisky et il bu une gorgée du sien avant de répondre :

- Pour tout te dire mon frère j'étais quelque peu occupé, je cherche Caroline vois-tu. Il semblerait qu'elle soit encore en colère contre moi, dit-il avec un sourire amer .

- Tu cherches Caroline Forbes ? demanda soudain Elijah.

- C'est exactement ce que je viens de te dire, répondit-il, agacé. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien je viens de la croisée…

Klaus se fit soudain plus attentif, il ne pu s'empêcher de se relever immédiatement.

- Ou ça ? Je dois lui parler.

Elijah s'agita sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. Il hésita puis répondit franchement :

- A l'aéroport.

Caroline avait hypnotisé le chef de cabine pour qu'il la mette en première classe, elle s'installa confortablement et pris la coupe de champagne que l'hôtesse lui apporta. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite : sur la rangée d'en face un jeune homme brun aux yeux noisettes ne la lâchait pas du regard, il était plutôt mignon et pour cette raison elle décida d'entrer dans son jeux : après tout elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu ! Elle lui sourit d'un air charmeur et saisit un magazine qu'elle se mit à feuilleter tout en croisant ses jambes ce qui fit dangereusement remonter sa jupe le long de ses cuisses. Le jeune homme sourit à son tour, tel un prédateur.

« C'est là que tu te trompes, ici c'est moi la lionne, pensa-t-elle. »

Klaus , furieux, s'agitait tout en questionnant Elijah :

- Sais-tu au moins quel vol elle a pu prendre ?

- Je…Non, je ne vois vraiment pas.

Klaus soupira de plus belle, il ne pouvait pas croire que Caroline lui échappait. De plus après ce qu'il avait fait, elle risquait de ne pas lui pardonner.

- Attend ! s'écria Elijah. Maintenant que j'y pense elle allait enregistrer ses bagages du côté Europe il me semble qu'à cette heure-ci il y'avait un vol pour Berlin…

- Caroline n'irait pas à Berlin, affirma Klaus en secouant la tête, elle a souvent dit que ce n'est pas la destination qu'elle choisirait si elle devait aller en Europe.

- Il y 'avait aussi un vol pour Milan, continua Elijah, imperturbable.

Klaus s'arrêta net et se prit la tête dans les mains, Milan était exactement le genre de destination que Caroline choisirait.

- Alors je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre un vol pour l'Italie, souffla-t-il.

Il restait encore quelques heures de vol et Caroline était affamée. Elle se leva tout en lançant un regard aguicheur au beau brun. Elle passa à côté de lui tout en lui frôlant la main, il se leva et la suivit. Une fois dans les toilettes, Caroline se jeta sur lui et il l'embrassa avidement, ses mains parcourant son corps. Puis brusquement Caroline le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix hypnotisante :

- Ne fais pas de bruit, tout va bien.

Des veines noires apparurent sous ses yeux et sans un mot de plus elle planta ses dents dans son cou.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Milan, 01h02**_

Quand Klaus pénétra dans la boite de nuit que lui avait indiquée la réceptionniste de l'hôtel où Caroline résidait, la frustration le gagna une fois de plus. Comment était-il censé la retrouvé là-dedans ? Il était fatigué par son voyage et plus que tout inquiet à l'idée que Caroline refuse même de lui adresser la parole. Son regard se tourna vers le bar et il fit une place afin d'interroger le serveur en parlant un Italien parfait:

- Excusez-moi, avez-vous vu une jolie blonde seule ?

Le barman le coupa l'air agacé :

- Ecoute mon pote des jolies blondes y'en a partout ici, alors vas-y fais ton choix.

Puis il se retourna en continuant d'essuyer un verre, mais brusquement il poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que Klaus qui l'avait saisi au poignet lui écrasait les os.

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris, mon « pote », je cherche mon amie et j'aimerais que tu me dises si tu l'as vu, compris ?

Le barman acquiesça le visage crispé par la douleur. Klaus, satisfait, continua tout en sortant son portable :

- C'est une photo d'elle, peut être que tu te souviens de l'avoir vu maintenant ?

- Ça, on ne pouvait pas la rater, lâcha l'homme alors qu'un demi sourire se formait sur son visage.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Klaus qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Ba parce qu'elle était super canon et puis elle dansait sur le bar.

Klaus soupira d'agacement, et relâcha légèrement sa prise.

- Bien et où est-elle maintenant ?

- Ça je ne sais pas, elle est partie y'a un peu moins d'une heure avec deux gars, des chanceux si vous voulez mon avis.

- Et bien figure toi que je n'en veux pas, grogna Klaus en l'envoyant valser sur le mur d'en face.

Leur altercation n'avait pas affolé qui que ce soit et la soirée continuait de battre son plein. Klaus sorti, furieux, de la boite de nuit et sauta dans le taxi qui l'attendait :

- Hotel Ramada Plaza.

Caroline portait une robe noire dont le dos nu descendait bas dans son dos, ses cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascade. Cependant sa robe n'était plus totalement noir, en effet elle était maintenant tachée de sang à divers endroit alors que le corp d'un des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient était disposé dans un coin. Son regard se posa sur le cadavre, puis sentant les mains de l'autre remonter le long de ses cuisses, elle se retourna et le poussa violemment sur le lit .

- Je sais que tu me veux, déclara-t-elle séductrice et dangereuse à la fois.

Le jeune homme brun la regarda, hypnotisé par sa beauté son regard exprimant clairement ses envies.

- Mais sache-le, dit-elle tout déboutonnant lentement sa chemise et remontant vers son cou, je n'appartiens à personne.

A ces mots des veines noires apparurent sous ses yeux et elle planta ses dents dans son cou. L'homme hurla de douleur, et dans la second qui suivit il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Oubliez ce qu'il vient de se passé et partez, ordonna un homme d'un ton dur.

Caroline qui n'avait pas bougé du lit se contenta de se retourner et dit d'une voix sensuelle :

- Tu viens te joindre à moi, _Love ?_

Le silence se fit entre eux, et Klaus réalisa pour la première fois que Caroline n'était plus du tout elle même._  
_

- Caroline, nous devons parler, déclara-t-il tout en évitant de poser trop longtemps son regard sur elle. Tout d'elle appelait à la luxure à cet instant et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas y répondre.

- Parler, vraiment ? demanda Caroline tout en s'approchant de lui.

- Oui parler, sweatheart, nous expliquer à propos de ce que tu as vu.

Le regard de Caroline s'assombrit au souvenir de Klaus couchant avec Haley. Mais elle se reprit, et déclara tout en se levant du lit :

- Très bien mais avant tout je vais prendre une douche, met toi à l'aise, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle se pencha pour prendre une tenue dans sa valise et l'emporta dans la salle de bain.

- Prend ton temps Caroline, murmura Klaus tout en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je…, la voix de Klaus resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

En effet Caroline était sorti de la salle de bain alors qu'elle se déshabillait, elle se tenait donc dans un ensemble de sous-vêtements noir en dentelle face à Klaus.

- Je vois que le grand Klaus Mikaelson perd ses mots, dit-elle, sarcastique.

Son ton amer, fut comme une douche froide pour Klaus. Il reprit immédiatement ses esprits et flasha vers elle la poussant contre le mur et glissa à son oreille :

- Ne joue pas avec moi, love, tu pourrais te brûler.

Il se recula lentement la laissant contre le mur. Caroline resta un moment sans réaction, ne le lâchant pas du regard puis, réalisant ce qu'elle faisait elle sourit et rentre dans la salle de bain laissant la porte entre-ouverte.


End file.
